1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of bipolar transistors in a semiconductor substrate, in which each transistor has at least one emitter, one base and at least one collector, and more particularly to such an arrangement in which at least the base is in the form of a doped zone in the substrate and in which the two base zones are electrically conductively connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an earlier patent application, P 24 51 579.5 base-coupled logic circuits for switching processes in the sub-nanosecond range were proposed. As the heart of these elements, these base-coupled logic circuits contain a pair of base-coupled transistors, i.e. a pair of transistors in which the two base zones are electrically conductively connected to each other. The use of such a pair of base-coupled transistors is based upon the recognition that a transistor which is operated as a current switch, switches over particularly rapidly when a high-speed establishment and disestablishment of the base charge in the relevant transistor is to be ensured. This can be achieved by a pair of base-coupled transistors. Very short switching times are attained if the base connection is as short and as low-ohmic as possible.